


that cafe on oak

by sapphic_sinner



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Here we go, chloe is best girl, convince me otherwise I dare you, cuteness, im bad at tagging, joan and Sam are both bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sinner/pseuds/sapphic_sinner
Summary: these two are dorks. coffee is awkward. Water is wet.
Relationships: Samantha Barnes/Joan Bright, past Samantha Barnes/Mark Bryant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	that cafe on oak

Joan,   
It’s been exactly two years since I started therapy. Since then, I’ve helped a mysterious man leave the 1800s, made more friends than I have in my entire life, bought two houses, made more enemies than I have in my entire life, started working for a secret government agency, and became director of said agency. Oh, and gained a boyfriend who has one of the most powerful atypical abilities in history. That about sums, it up, I think?  
God, I’m so bad at this. Letter writing I mean.   
Anyway, I just want to say… thanks. For, you know, helping me. If you hadn’t, well, I’m not sure where I’d be right now, but it sure wouldn’t be here.   
Anyway, thanks.   
Crap, I already said that, didn’t I? Okay, I’m saying it again. All right, um, bye!   
-Sam

Dear Sam,   
Thank you for the letter. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.   
Sincerely, Joan

Joan,  
You know you aren’t my therapist, right?  
-Sam

Dear Sam,  
I know, but I still care about you!  
-Joan 

I thought I was the defensive one here. Anyways, do you want to go out for coffee for our… therapy-versary?

I don’t think that’s a thing, but sure. The one on Oak?  
-Joan

That’s the one Chloe and I first met at, I think. God, that was weird. She kept reading my mind the whole time.   
-Sam

Not your ideal way to chat?  
-Joan

I am talking to Joan, right? The one who really can’t stand someone reading their mind?  
-Sam

Very funny. Is that a yes?  
-Joan

Yeah. Yeah, sure! I’ll see you there.  
-Sam

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil snippet, there will be more very soon!


End file.
